1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic lens having an anti-reflecting and hard coat layer and to a method of forming an anti-reflecting layer on a plastic lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plastic lens is provided with a hard coat on the surface of the lens to improve its anti-abrasive property and, is provided on the hard coat, with an anti-reflecting film to both prevent reflection on the surface of the lens and increase the light transmittance.
It is well known that the anti-reflecting film may comprise single or plural layers. An anti-reflecting film consisting of at three layers having different indices of refraction, is usually preferred, because an anti-reflecting film consisting of one or two layers can still have a reflectance as well as a low efficiency of preventing reflection.
Known method of forming an anti-reflecting film include vacuum deposition, dip coating, spin coating and the like. However, these methods are complicated and low in productivity.